THE 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: FMA STYLE EDITION!
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: ed gets a little bit of a christmas song, just for him...but will he like some of the 'different changes' to the words? a little christmas parody song for fma


**hey guys! i was just thinking of what it would be like if i tried a little parody version of a christmas song with FMA. and so...it turned out like this...**

**so, anyway, i don't own fma or it's characters- but still, hope you enjoy the little parpdy fic!~**

* * *

**THE 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: FMA STYLE EDITION!**

"HEY ED! guess what?" got a little song for you...~"

Ed turned and saw his ranger friends and others, as they looked to be planning some kind of prank on him. he groaned as wondering what it was.

'guys, i really don't what your planning, but i really dont'..." ed said, but was cut off.

"Okay, go now, Reinae!" one of the ranger girls said as someone started up a note...

HERE WE GO:

_On the first day of Christmas, Arakawa-Sensei gave to me, a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree! ~**Ed flinched at the word 'pipsqueak...**_**_but the song continued anyway..._**

_On the second day of Christmas, Winry gave to me, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the third day of Christmas, Alphonse gave to me, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the fourth day of Christmas, Riza gave to me, four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Roy gave to me, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long_

_wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the six day of Christmas, Maes Hughes gave to me, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the seventh day of Christmas, Izumi Curtis gave to me, seven sparring matches, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the eighth day of Christmas, Sheska gave to me, eight library textbooks, seven sparring matches, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas, Scar gave to me, nine evil stares, eight library textbooks, seven sparring matches, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas, Ling Yao gave to me, ten hotel room service bills, nine evil stares, eight library textbooks, seven sparring matches, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, King Bradley gave to me, eleven state alchemist pocket watches, ten hotel room service bills, nine evil stares, eight library textbooks, seven sparring matches, six elicia pictures, FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS! four handguns, three little kittens, Two long wrenches, and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a tree!_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Father gave to me :_

_Twelve philosopher's stones,_

_eleven state alchemist pocket watches,_

_ten hotel room service bills,_

_nine evil stares,_

_eight library textbooks,_

_seven sparring matches,_

_six elicia pictures,_

_FIVEEEEEEEE MINIIIIIIIII SKIRTTTTSSS!_

_four handguns,_

_three little kittens,_

_Two long wrenches,_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…._

_and a Fullmetal Pipsqueak in a treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!_

"**I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK! DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"** Ed ranted as he started to chase everyone around. not caring that it was only for fun...

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY: TO MY FRINDS ON DEVIANTART, FANFICTION , THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS AND YOU! ^_^**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR, WITH FUN, FANFICS, …..AND PIPSQUEAKS!**


End file.
